The present invention relates to a puzzle cube which provides for a 4.times.4.times.4 arrangement of the cube elements.
A puzzle cube in a 3.times.3.times.3 version has been discussed and previously known (The Mathematical Intelligencer, September 1979, pages 29 and 30, Springer-Verlag). In such a puzzle cube, nine outer surfaces of the cube elements are respectively provided with one and the same color, so that in the starting position each side of the cube body is one color. Thus, the cube body has six different colored surfaces which are to be re-adjusted again after a random disarrangement of the individual cube elements. Each cube element may be rotated about three axes standing perpendicularly one upon another and extending through the cube center. In this rotary movement, it takes along with it all the cube elements that are disposed in the same plane with respect to the direction of rotation. Thus, each cube element forms part of three sections respectively arranged normal to each other and adapted to be rotated about a center axis of the cube. Therefore, each cube element can be rotated only together with the respectively associated section, while by itself it has to be considered as being stationary with respect to the cube body. Precluded is furthermore a diagonal rotation of the cube elements.